1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve device for ameliorating the effect of impact-induced shock on the human elbow joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of supports and braces have been proposed for the treatment of "tennis elbow" such as the application of restrictive pressure against expansion of the proximal forearm (U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,842), a fluid-filled pad (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,997 and 4,905,998) or shock absorbing elements placed directly over the lateral and medial epicondyle of the humerus (U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,913). These approaches are inadequate to the task of attenuating impact-induced shock along the path that force is transmitted through the muscletendon complexes before that shock reaches the elbow joint.